


Beach Day

by GingerEnvy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is actually a giant kid, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, all the hulkeye love, hulkyeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: Clint drags Bruce to the beach after a too long apart.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a winner of my tumblr giveaway, but the cuteness should be shared I think! :D

“Bruce…” a breath fanned over the sleeping man’s cheek, he rolled over and grunted.

“Mmm…” he was still pretty tired, he’d been working very hard the past few weeks, this was the first night he’d really slept in a bed.

“Bruuuuce~” a voice repeated this time trying not to laugh, he flapped his hand vaguely in the voice’s direction, another huffed laugh, “Come on you lazy bum! Get uuuup!”

Bruce yelped suddenly when a body landed on top of his straddling his hips, his eyes snapped open to see Clint grinning down at him fiendishly.

“Clint, oh my god…what if the other guy had come out?” he said weakly.

“Oh please,” Clint rolled his eyes and leaned forward, “He likes me, the only danger he’d be would be to the bed, he might crush it…and admittedly that would be a shame…I’m fond of this bed,” he said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Bruce grinned, still sleepy, sure, but he was smart enough to pick up on that, “Oh really? What’s your fondest memory of this bed?”

“Mmmm…” Clint hummed leaning closer so their mouths were a hairsbreadth away from each other, “That one night we had pizza in bed was great,” he purred.

Bruce blinked and then smacked his butt playfully, “Dork,” he said, but he was smiling while Clint cackled happily, he finally kissed Bruce, firmly, but briefly.

“Come on, Doc, up. I got plans for today,” Clint insisted as he slipped from the bed, “Wear something light and sun friendly! I got everything packed!”

Bruce stared at his butt as he left, because really, who could blame him? And then he blinked, they were going out? Sun friendly?

Twenty minutes later when Bruce was dressed in shorts and a tank top he knew Clint meant it when he said sun friendly. They had borrowed one of Tony’s convertibles and were now driving towards the ocean. Bruce wasn’t sure why he thought letting Clint drive was a good idea, he was a mad man, his reflexes and eyesight being above average meant he could speed like a maniac and not crash and die. Not like that would be an option with Bruce in the car, Hulk would be out before that could happen.

Speaking of Hulk, the damn green beast seemed to be enjoying the adrenaline rush, good lord what had he gotten himself into?

Before he knew it, they were driving around a little crop of trees that revealed a pristine private beach.

“Here we are!” Clint exclaimed as they parked by the small (but very modern and fancy) beach house that was set off from the ocean, “Tony told me to ‘get out’ cause apparently asking about new upgrades he promised me a month ago is bothersome,” he said cheerfully, “So I got out.”

“And you stole his car and beach house?” Bruce asked amused.

“And his science bro,” he grinned making Bruce laugh, “And I didn’t steal anything, I borrowed it, JARVIS is the one who told me about this place to begin with.”

“I have no idea how you managed to get JARVIS to like you,” Bruce said with a laugh and a look around. Wow, it was nice place, the beach was clean, the house was very small for a Stark estate, it was more of a bungalow, but it was modern with lots of windows and very square it had a balcony and a pool. And then there was sand and then the ocean. It really was nice.

Clint took bags from the car and headed into the house while Bruce enjoyed the salty breeze. Clint came up behind him a few minutes later and slipped an arm around Bruce.

“Hey,” he said and Bruce couldn’t help but smile.

“You did this for me, didn’t you?” Bruce said softly, turning so he was facing the other man.

“Me?” Clint asked, trying to go for innocent, but Bruce knew him better than that.

“Yes, you dragged me away from the lab last night to shuffle me into bed, and now you’re dragging me to the beach,” he said, putting his hands on Clint’s hips and pulling him in close. “Why?”

Clint made a face at him and then laughed softly, and rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder, “You’ve been working so hard, you made Tony ask about you, that means you’ve been working too hard, I did get your experiments all covered, JARVIS has them monitored, Tony promised to look into them, everything is covered…but seriously…you need a break. And honestly…so do I.”

Bruce lifted Clint’s head, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ve been so busy trying to find the best way to-mmmmph.” 

Clint shut him up with a kiss, then pulled back, “No more talk about work, we’re relaxing.”

“Right,” Bruce laughed softly, cupping Clint’s cheeks and kissing him gently, “Relaxing, I can do that.”

“Great, I’ve got the whole day planned! Snorkeling, sunbathing, shell collecting, and then a fancy fish dinner!” he chirped, dragging a laughing Bruce down the beach.

“I thought you said relaxing!” 

“Come on!”

~

The day was long and they played hard, turned out Bruce enjoyed snorkeling, and they had a good haul of seashells, dinner had been delicious, Clint had made a great fish filet and Bruce made a salad. It was really a wonderful day and Bruce actually felt himself relaxing. 

Breathing it in and just enjoying himself. This was perfect.

He and Clint were spread out on a blanket under the stars, watching the sun set. Bruce turned over and smiled at Clint who was already smiling at him.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “This was really great, I’m glad you dragged me away.”

Clint smiled and rolled over to face him, “Yeah? I’m glad too, you needed to get a bit of sun, your tan was starting to wane,” he teased, then pecked his nose, “You also did need a break…”

“You’re right, I did, thank you,”  he said again and Clint kissed him gently, “So…how long do we have this place?”

“As long as we want..I mean, I was prepared to drive you back tonight if you really wanted,” Clint shrugged and Bruce smiled.

“I think we can stay until tomorrow…at least,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

Clint beamed at him, “Whatever you want, Doc.”

Bruce kissed him again, and then they snuggled together to watch the stars some more. 

It was a beautiful night.


End file.
